This grant application requests support for Northwestern University's membership in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). Our participation has and will continue to emphasize both Group-wide protocols and protocol development using the pilot study format. Northwestern University investigators currently chair protocols in genitourinary cancer and lymphoma. The Principal Investigator serves as chairman of the Scientific Education Committee. A geographically centralized, multidisciplinary oncology inpatient service has been established at Northwestern Memorial Hospital and a multidisciplinary outpatient service, the Kellogg Cancer Center has been established at the Evanston Hospital. Evanston Hospital also has dedicated beds for medical and surgical oncology. Evanston Hospital functions as a major affiliate of Northwestern University in terms of ECOG activities. The Section of Medical Oncology, Department of Medicine and the Cancer Center has been extensively restructured. Entirely new leadership has been recruited that has resulted in a restructured data management system. The backlog of delinquent reports has been cleared and new cases are being entered onto studies at a substantial level (112, 1982; 143, 1983). An ECOG site visit was held in April, 1984. A network of ECOG Cancer Control affiliates has been developed and they are described in the application. The new leadership, new physician staff, new data management staff and data management procedures gives assurance that Northwestern University can make a substantial contribution both to the scientific program and to participation in studies by patient accessions. Participation in cooperative group activity and associated clinical research activities in Northwestern University will continue to stimulate better patient care and favorably impact upon the level of knowledge of staff and physicians in training within the medical center.